marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Vol 4 8
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** ** * * Inside Logan's Mind Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = In the final showdown with the X-Men, Wolverine will fight a battle on two fronts. * Inside his own head, Logan makes his last desperate stand against the demon hordes looking to burn his psyche to the ground. While outside, it's demon-Wolverine in a fierce battle with Cyclops! * Can Logan survive both engagements? And if he does, will he ever be the same? Find out here! | Synopsis1 = Dr. Nemesis & Fantomex arrive, while Storm was making sure Hellverine wouldn't escape. Dr. Nemesis then shoots him in the head, with a bullet that apparently was something of the Bubonic plague with a side of mouth cancer, and just a dash of flesh eating bacteria. Dr. Nemesis then tells Storm to get her friends out of Logan's mind. Meanwhile, inside Logan's mind; Logan with the help of his girlfriend Melita Garner, and the others Jubilee, Emma Frost, Kitty Pryde & Rogue battle against the demons. Upon getting lost, each of the X-Men find different rooms inside Logan's mind: Emma Frost encounters a room where her along with Mystique, Squirrel Girl, Spiral & Jewel -- illustrating Logan's sexual fantasies, after seeing this Emma Frost needs those demons so she can die. Then Melita encounters the room of hopes and dreams and sees Logan madly in love with Jean. Then Melita tells herself not to look behind any more doors, because of the shock she got. Kitty Pryde, then encounters two rooms - Reasons I hate myself and Weapon X and she says, "Oh Logan, God help you." Jubilee, peeks in the room "X-Men's who i had sex with" and she replies to herself, "That's not what the danger room was meant for." Then Rogue sees how Logan cheats at card games. After nearly beat, Nightcrawler comes to Logan's rescue and says I'm not alone, and Logan is shocked at what he sees. Meanwhile, outside Logan's mind, Storm is hurt and Dr. Nemesis & Fantomex along with Cyclops battles the raging Hellverine. Back inside Logan's mind; Logan is shocked at seeing Jean Grey return, the others are also shocked. The Phoenix then removes the X-Men back into reality, while the Phoenix talks to Logan about the past and that it was time to let go and begin anew. Logan states that he wants to live and the Phoenix in turn removes all the demons from Logan's mind. In reality, just as Cyclops was about finish Logan; Logan says the name Jean. Cyclops doesn't not finish Logan off, both Nightcrawler and the Phoenix tell Logan to live. Logan then becomes his happy self once again, and is happy to see his friends around him; including his girlfriend Melita Garner. Back at Utopia, Logan visits Colossus, then tells Melita he has some business to take care off, and Cyclops wants to talk to Logan about Jean, but Logan replies later sikes; I've got something to take care of that you don't want to be apart of. Then Logan leaves. Back in Logan's mind, Nightcrawler states, "God help you, you just never listen." Then before the personas of Logan start to rebuild one of them replies, "that we need to do this one thing first, and that was he pointed to what the berserker wrote in blood on the wall: REVENGE! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}